Pokespe on a cruise!
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: all 13 PokeDex holders go on a cruise for a month. shippings! Frantic, Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest and Commoner Shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another Pokespe story... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon adventures/special. Sadly!**

**- AT PROF. OAK'S HOUSE, EVERYONE IS THERE EXCEPT FOR RED-**

It was one of those days when you wanted to take a bath in some ice cubes. All the Pokémon Dex holders had gathered in Professor Oak's house for an announcement. An Announcement from Red.

**Yellow's P.O.V**

Where was Red? It was nearly 11 AM and its sooo hot! And the A.C was on full blast!

'BAM!' all of us looked towards the door and saw Red. Covered in his sweat. Prof Oak handed him a towel.

'Thanks Professor.' Red gasped, sitting next to me on the couch. I blushed.

'Hey guys! I have good news!' Red half-yelled half-sighed. 12 Poke Dex heads focused on Red.

'I have 13 tickets to go on a sea cruise for 2 months! You guys fre-'

'A CRUISE!'

'WOW! I have never been on a cruise'

'I'll get to meet hot babes! OW!'

'Gold you Ecchi-baka!'

'WHAT!?'

'GUUUYYS!' I heard my voice yell out to the Holders they looked at me with surprised looks. I wouldn't blame them. I'm not the type to just burst.

I made a small cough, followed by a big blush.

'Red, you may continue.'

'Ugh? Where was I? Oh yeah! Are you guys free for the next two months? It starts a week from now.'

'I can go, so can Silver' cooed Green.

'Hmmph.' Grunted Sliver and Blue in response.

'Of Course I'LL GO!' shouted Sapphire, grinning.

'I'll go. Fine' Ruby nodded.

'Dia and I will gladly come Red-senpai!' conformed Pearl, Dia making a noise through his Lava Cookies.

'I shall come, Red-senpai. It'll be an honour' bowed Platinum.

'I'm DEFINATLY going. There are hot babes there! I must check them- OW! Crys!'

'I'll go but only to keep this pervert in his place.' Growled Crystal.

'I'll go! I've never been on a cruise before!' grinned Emerald

'And you Yellow?' I looked at Red, he had his puppy eyed face on. I giggled.

'Sure, I would love to come.'

Red grinned at me, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

**-ON THE DAY OF DEPARTURE-**

Wow! This cruise liner is huge! I have never seen a ship this big before! I was on the tip of the cruise **(the same place where Jack and Rose met in Titanic)** closing my eyes and imagining that I was flying.

'HEY! YELLOW!' I snapped out of my daydreaming, 'WE NEED TO SORT OUT OUR ROOMS!' yelled Sapph.

'I'm coming Sapphire.' I sighed. I turned around and jogged to Sapph and the rest.

'Ok. So here are you room keys, everyone take one.' Said Green, handing everyone a key and a keychain with a number on it.

'Meet at the Pool when you are done unpacking! It's time to get our swim on!' cheered Green. Blue rolled his eyes.

'Pesky woman.' He sighed. Green glared at him before skipping to her room, chauffer carrying her bags.

I ran to find my own room. 204 read my key. I found the door, scanned the key card and already found my bags on the floor. Surprised, I unpacked.

**Sapphires' P.O.V**

I unpacked my stuff. Putting my clothes in the closet, toilet stuff in the toilet. I saw my bikini lying on the bed. It was dark blue in colour.

'Damn Green.' I sighed. She was the one that all us girls Bikini's of our favourite colours. But BIKINI'S! Ew. Gold is so going to be an ecchi-baka on this trip. Sighing some more, I stripped and put my Bikini on. I took a glance at myself in the mirror, putting my hands over my shoulders, covering the bareness upon it. A knock came from my door.

'Sapph? Hurry up! I don't wanna be alone!' called Crystal from my front door.

'Coming!' I replied. I found my slippers and took the key card and followed Crystal. We walked in silence. Her bikini was also blue, but had polka dot patterns that were darker blue. We walked on to the decks; sunlight hit my face as I raised my hand to block it. We followed the signs stating where the pool was. Once we reached the area, Crystal said she wanted to get drinks and towels, waving her bye, I saw Ruby sitting on one of those reclinable-chair thingy's. Looking as girly as ever. He wore deep red swim trunks and was shirtless. He still had his white hat on. He was reading a book. I ran towards him.

'HEEY!' he turned and saw me. His face broke into a grin.

'Hey Sapph! What's up?' he asked once I settled down into the reclining-chair thingy next to him.

'Gonna swim! Bout' you?' I applied sun tan lotion on my already tanned arms. He shrugged and turned back to his book. I pouted. 'You aint?'

'Nah.' I was irritated by his answer. I got up and jumped into the pool. Once I resurfaced, I took aim and splashed Ruby with water, soaking him and his book.

'SAPPHIRE BIRCH! WHAT THE HELL!' screeched Ruby, standing up and trying to dry his book. I chuckled, this would make him fun. Hopefully. He turned towards me and started running towards the pool, screaming in laughter, I splashed my way out of Ruby. He made a huge splash when he entered the pool.

'HAHAHAHA!' I screamed, disturbing some people who were tanning, but they quickly focused back to their tanning backs. When Ruby resurfaced, his hat was soggy and showing some of his hair. He took aim and splashed water over me! We started having a water fight. We both were having so much fun! Well I was! My eyes were closed half of the time! Soon I felt hands grabbing my wrist, I opened my eyes to see Ruby over me and panting. I noticed I was too. I also noticed how he was holding my wrists. We were at the deep end of the pool. I blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked at anywhere but him. Was it just me? Or was it getting hot?

'Um...' we just... floated like that for a couple of seconds.

'Ruby! Sapphire! Where are those guys?' we got off each other and tried to act nonchalantly when the other Dex holders came into our view. Yellow was wearing a orange bikini. I stared at her in surprise. She saw my gaze and blushed, folding her arms protectively around her bare stomach.

Green set her stuff down on a chair, sat down and started rubbing sun tan lotion on herself. Blue sat on the edge of the pool, just sitting and reading a book. Red and Gold waited in line for the diving board, diamond was munching on some fries and Pearl chased Red and Gold. Emerald had taken his gadgets off and set his hair up in his usual spiky way. Ruby had gotten up and found himself a towel. Wrapping him with it, he sat back down but took out a new dry book, not the one I had soaked. Feeling hot, I dived back into the depths of the pool.

**GREEN'S P.O.V.**

I was tanning on the chairs by the pool when I had the sudden urge... to you know... go do my business. Excusing myself from the group, I walked to the bathroom. I had a feeling someone was watching me but when I turned around, no one was there. Choosing to ignore this nagging feeling, I found the bathroom, went to a stall and relieved myself. When I exited, someone covered my mouth. Stifling a cry, I was dragged into a janitor's closet. I kicked my kidnapper/ecchi-baka's foot, he yowled in pain and let go of me. I took a step forward and turned around to see a very creepy looking man. He had glasses, swim trunks with a white shirt and was quite... not to be rude or anything but... fat. He looked at me and licked his lips. I shuddered at his action.

'Why am I here? Why have you "Kidnapped" me?!' I demanded, stomping my foot. I turned my back to the door, holding the handle, preparing to escape. The man took a step closer to me, I took a step away. He chuckled icily.

'Too talk to you of course.'

His words were lies. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I turned to face the handle; my eyes widened in horror, an evil chuckle came. I was locked in a Janitor's closet. With a Ecchi-baka. Almost naked except for my bikini. My friends at the pool. The Ecchi-baka looked like he was going to pounce on me when the door opened. I turned around and saw Blue His face neutral. Still in shock of the events that had happened so quickly, my mouth just hung there. Blue took hold of my arm and pulled it towards him protectively. As an instinct, he wrapped his free arm around my waist. He took one look the kidnapper and punched him squarely in the jaw. He fell to the ground from the blow, staggering and grabbing hold of some shampoo bottles on the way.

'Don't you EVER touch her again.'

Blue closed the door, his arm still around me, and left. We walked in stony silence back to the pool. At the sight of the diving board, Blue took his arm off me and took a step sideways, creating a gap between us.

**Took me a while... I didn't know how to finish this... this is something I thought of while I was doing my other story... so yeah. Hope you like it! **

**BYE! ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two... I have a lot of homework so I couldn't write so much. And I have been preoccupied by my other Pokémon Fanfic story... so yea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! TT_TT**

**The next day by the pool.**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

Ugh. Gold was flirting with every single girl here that wasn't us. He was shameless and it was disgusting. I was reading a book and Gold flopped on the chair beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders. Sighing, I put my book down and looked at him.

'Gold. What are you doing?'

'Just chilling with you, super serious gal!' I punched him. 'OW! What was that for?'

'You know I hate that nickname Gold!' he rubbed his arm with a hurt expression on his face. I ignored him and went back to my book. I was wearing a blue bikini with deep blue polka dots. Green picked it for me. She picked all the girls Bikini's! No swimsuits were allowed! It's was so weird, this feeling of showing my stomach. Platina was a few rows to my right, watching Diamond and Pearl do their 'skit' for her. Platinum was wearing a shiny silver I sighed. She was so oblivious to the crushes they had on her. Dia was more obvious but it took me a while to figure out Pearl had one too. She was lucky she had two guys after her. Green was flirting with guys by the pool. Red and Yellow were watching their Pikachu's play with each other. Sapphire was repeatedly going on the diving board. Blue was eyeballing a guy, who looked nervous. Ruby was off shopping at the shops here. Silver was also reading a book, but was bored. He didn't like no wearing his jacket, but Green had insisted that he took it off and looked 'presentable'. She was like an older sister to him. Emerald was swimming in the pool, his wacky hairstyle becoming loose. I giggled at his attempt to stick it back up. Behind Rald, I saw Gold flirting with girls. I felt my face flush with heat, and not because of the weather. I felt my stomach bubble with jealously. WAIT! I am certainly not jealous that that ecchi-baka is flirting! I shook my head violently, my hair bands coming slightly loose. I tightened them and saw that Gold was watching me with a smirk on his face. Making the sternest face I could make, I turned to my book, my face a slight shade of red.

'Hey! Crys!' Sapphire called, waving at me. I waved back. 'Come in! The pool is great!' Sapphire dived back into the depths of the pool. I put my book down and ran to the edge of the pool and canon balled in, creating a small wave. Sapph was right! The water is nice and cool. It was cleansing me of my 'Jealousy problem'

**Green's P.O.V.**

Why did Blue rescue me? More importantly, how did he know I was there? I was sitting on the edge of the pool, winking and flirting with all these hot guys. I turned and saw Blue looking straight at me, with this annoyed looked. When he noticed I was staring at him, he grunted and turned to look at the Sapphire, who was jumping off the diving board for the hundredth time.

'WAHOOOOO!' she cried before doing a perfect swan dive and landing in the water, barely making a splash! I was in awe! I never knew she could be so graceful!

'Hey Green-senpai! When is lunch? I'm starving!' called Sapphire from the other side of the pool. Before I could answer her, she dove back into the water's, resurfacing near me. I shrugged.

'I don't know. Anyone else want to eat?!' I called out the rest. Dia shook his head violently, everyone else nodded or said 'yeah.' 'M'kay! What do y'all wanna eat?'

'Pizza!'

'Burgers!'

'Ramen!'

'EVERYTHING! ORDER EVERYTHING! I'M STARVING!' yelled both Sapphire and Diamond at the same time. I giggled at their ferocity. I called a waiter over, told him our order, and negotiated the price to be cheaper. I turned my charm on! I batted my eyelashes and flirted big time. I could tell it was working, the waiter was getting sweaty and he was stuttering.

'It would be really wonderful if you did that. Thanks!' I cooed to the waiter, batting my eyelashes. He walked away and tripped on a chair, he looked back, mumbled an apology and ran shyly. I smirked at his shyness.

'Don't you ever get tired of flirting with guys like that?' Sapphire asked. She was drying her hair with a white towel, placed it around herself and sat beside me. I cocked my head to one side and put on my best innocent face I could muster. Sapphire sighed when she realised my answer. NO! Of course I don't ever get tired of it! Flirting gets me open to new possibilities! And it's not like I can wait on one guy forever... My eyes wandered around the pool. It landed on boy with sandy brown hair spiked up wearing green coloured swimming boxers. Blue was very mysterious. This is going to be very interesting...

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

When our food arrived, Dia and I chowed down. Eating as fast as we could. The waiter look mortified! I giggled. But that was hard to do with your mouth stuffed with pizza and ramen. By the time we were done with the food, Dia and I wanted more but instead we received a scolding from Crys.

'YOU TWO ARE WASTING OUR MONEY! DON'T ORDER ANYMORE FOOD!' rambled Crys. Gold put a hand to her shoulder, calming her down slightly and making her blush.

'Hey Super serious gal! Calm down. They are just hungry, what's the problem in ordering more food?' Gold said with a smirk.

'WHAT! WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR MONEY-' Crys went on scolding Gold instead of Dia and I. We exchanged glances and grinned.

Once Crystal had finally calmed down, she sat back down on a chair, rubbing her temples. I saw Ruby had dozed off in his chair. I glanced at Gold and he had the same mischievous grin as me. We crept towards him as quietly as we could. I went around the chair to his head and Gold stopped at his feet. I grabbed his wrist and Gold grabbed Ruby's ankles. We began dragging him towards the pool. His eyes shot open and he started squirming, trying to get out. Pearl and Emerald came to our aid, Pearl grabbing one of Ruby's wrists and Emerald grabbing another of Ruby's ankles. As we got to the edge of the pool, we began swinging him.

'ONE!'

'LET GO OF ME GUYS!'

'TWO!'

'I AM SERIOUS! LET GO OF ME!'

'THREE!'

Ruby fell with his back facing the pool, creating a huge splash! We all high fived each other.

'You did say "let go"!'

'SAPPHIRE BIRCH YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!' Ruby shouted from the pool as he got up. I got my stance ready as he leapt on me. Our fingers were locked as we wrestled, trying to get the other into the pool. Feeling I had a advantage of being stronger, I started to edge and push towards the edge of the pool. But somehow, he managed to turn, making me startled for a few seconds before pushing me on the back. I landed in a cannonball, creating a wave. Wow. I was impressed. A prissy girly boy was stronger than Sapphire Birch.

When I resurfaced, Ruby already had a towel around him and was drying himself. I grinned.

'Hey Ruby!' I called. He turned around to look at me dripping wet. I grinned even more, 'Good one. But don't be fooled next time! I'm defiantly getting you.'

'Pbbbbbbt. Yeah right!' smirked Ruby. I turned to get my towel when I heard footsteps quickening. Before I could turn around, a pair of arms had snaked at the sides of my waist and joined each other. Lifting me up, I got thrown into the pool head first.

I looked up and saw Gold and Ruby high-fiving. Oh that prissy boy really was something. I'll just get him tomorrow. We are going to the arcade tonight and I don't wanna be late!

**Hee hee! Sorry if its short. My arms hurt like crap from a party yesterday. The pool stuff on sapphire and ruby happened to me so I thought what the heck! LOL _ yeah... Please rate and review! **


End file.
